


没有猫病 番外三车部分

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	没有猫病 番外三车部分

“呃……慢、慢一……啊、不、嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
谢怜被压在窗台上，上身探到窗外，一条腿被花城兜着，勉强维持住的平衡，又在越来越激烈的抽插中摇摇晃晃，若不是花城压着，他几乎就要摔倒。  
“慢不得，”花城吮掉谢怜后颈一颗汗珠，“哥哥，我可是忍了一整天的。”  
“哥哥说说，欠了一整天的早安吻，该怎么补偿？”他不怀好意道，下身更加用力地戳刺最能让爱人尖叫发疯的那一处，果然对方的叫声立刻变了调，哀哀叫了两声就死死捂住嘴巴，不敢再让那声音飘出去。谢怜浑身泛红，踮着的那只脚脚趾青白，眼看着就要站不稳，身后的人突然发难，伸手捞过他的阴茎变着花样套弄，谢怜一阵头晕眼花，尖叫着浑身痉挛，再也站不住，摇晃几下，摔了下去。

谢怜再回过神来，腹内已经胀满。他被花城压在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，脚腕架在对方肩上，正随着顶弄发出甜腻而不可自控的声音。  
“呃……啊哈、好、好厉害……唔……还要……”  
谢怜简直要疯了，完全不敢想象自己失去意识时都说了些什么，他勉强分出些精力去思考，啪地捂住脸，觉得自己没救了。  
“嗯？哥哥怎么了？不喜欢顶这里？”花城拉开谢怜的手，亲亲他红肿的嘴唇，“还是说想要我亲亲这里？毕竟一整天没接吻，哥哥也很想念吧？”  
谢怜说不出话，甚至怀疑自己被狐狸控制住了，只知道随着顶弄哼叫，除了淫词艳语之外什么都说不出来，花城似乎对他这幅模样满意极了，奖励似的往他敏感带捅了捅，听见这人拔高了音的叫喊声后，掐住他的腰，大力顶撞起来。

“呃……好深……救命……”  
他总算能摆弄明白舌头，不停哀求身上人饶过自己，无奈花城选择性听不见，硬是逼着他干性高潮了一回，才地地笑着搂住浑身痉挛不止的人，在他深处射得满满的。


End file.
